<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when in provence by toulouser</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827552">when in provence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/toulouser/pseuds/toulouser'>toulouser</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adult Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Adult Losers Club (IT), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bisexual Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie Kasbrak discovers what love is, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Established Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Everyone Is Gay, Fix-It of Sorts, France (Country), Gay, Gay Richie Tozier, I Love You, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Idiots in Love, Just a soft little thing, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Mentioned Myra Kaspbrak, Not Beta Read, Not Myra Kaspbrak Friendly, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Stanley Uris Lives But Is Not Mentioned, They're on vacation but this time in France, short and sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:40:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28827552</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/toulouser/pseuds/toulouser</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love was waking up in a life you hated… </p>
<p>   Right?</p>
<p>   Then Richie Tozier came into his life. Or, well, came back into his life. With his broadness, his messy hair, his disgusting shirts, his dick jokes, his Voices (that seemed to have gotten better over the years) and then his love. And it was like nothing Eddie had ever felt before. Instead of feeling like he was being held back or suffocated or smothered, he felt free.</p>
<p>(in which eddie learns what love is and is briefly whisked away to provence, france with his lover)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak &amp; Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when in provence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>For most of Eddie’s life, waking up was always the worst thing imaginable. To wake up in cramped New York City, with the wife who suffocated the life out of him like his own mother did as he grew up was never very pleasant. Of course, they stopped sharing the same bed and same room, but knowing that he had to share the rest of his space with her also wasn’t pleasant. At the time, that was all he knew though. He thought that this was how real love was and there was nothing he could do about it. Real love wasn’t really supposed to be pleasurable, it was there to make sure humans cared for each other, right? And his wife, Myra certainly did care, right? She was always texting, always calling, always gushing after him, making sure that he was alright. That he wasn’t sick, wasn’t in danger. She cared enough to call him when he came home late from work. She cared enough to constantly check in on him and his health. That was love. That was all he knew.</p>
<p>   Love was waking up in a life you hated… </p>
<p>   Right?</p>
<p>   Then Richie Tozier came into his life. Or, well, came back into his life. With his broadness, his messy hair, his disgusting shirts, his dick jokes, his Voices (that seemed to have gotten better over the years) and then his love. And it was like nothing Eddie had ever felt before. Instead of feeling like he was being held back or suffocated or smothered, he felt free. No longer did he feel small, he felt strong and brave and like himself. And Richie never took the credit for all that. Rather, he smiled and told Eddie that he might have helped but it was always in Eddie. Always in Eddie that he was brave and tough. Somehow, even if Richie was always joking about how little he was, he never felt small around Richie. And it was liberating.</p>
<p>   Eddie divorced his wife. Endured all the stress and the worry and the money it took to go through that whole process. Then Eddie moved into Richie’s place in LA. Adjusted to his life as a single and free man. Only to officially fall into Richie’s love like a burning comet. </p>
<p>  Now they were on holiday in Provence. In a rural french chateau, because stupid Richie Tozier and his comedian money could afford it. And the place was still, serene, quiet and it was really quite terrible because the both of them were the picture perfect annoying American stereotypes. Always loud, arguing, crude and absolute pieces of shit. But somehow they still weren’t kicked out of the town or bored of it all. This might be cheesy or sappy or stupid, but Eddie thought it was because of the love they had for each other. How could they be bored when they had each other? And how could you chase two dumbass soulmates out of a beautiful town, even if they were annoying as hell? It was just simply not  impossible.</p>
<p>   For a few weeks, Eddie seemed to be in heaven in Provence. Waking up naked next to Richie in the satin sheets of the chateau’s main bedroom. The orange morning sun coming up to grace both of their skin. How Richie looked in all of his new and ugly hawaiian shirts. How Eddie felt in all of the new clothes Bev had sent to him for the trip. The way Richie looked at him as he swam through the turquoise waters of the chateau’s built in pool. Their subtle arguments they had as they ‘sunbathed’ the day away. The trips to the village for a meal or to pick up ingredients for cooking, where the both of them tried to reign in all of their crazy acts for politeness. (Although Richie had made friends with a farmer who seemed very pleased by all the Voices he could do and helped him workshop his french accent as Eddie grumbled looking for fresh peaches). The way the air smelt of lavender as they drove through small country roads next to purple fields, trying to discover as much of the area as they could. The way they would laugh as they cooked and ate dinner. How Richie looked as the sun set and turned the world a gentle blue and then how he looked when Eddie had him up against the wall in the dining room. Then how that eventually turned into slow dancing the night away, embraced in a humble darkness. </p>
<p>  All was good, Eddie had thought. All was good.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! feel free to leave a comment and tell me if you'd be interested if i made this a longer fic or leave it as is!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>